Memories
by The Super sage
Summary: When 7 year old naruto starts seeing visions of the day he was born he thought it was just his mid playing tricks. But when he finds out it's real how does it change the way the story goes. *strong language*
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story it's going to be one that I take forever to try to write you know tryna have longer than usual chapters for me anyway, tell me what you think about it.**

**Chapter: 0 : prelude **

As long as naruto ever known he could remember everything that happened in his life. He could picture any day of his life and it would always come back to him. every single word spoken he could tell you, the way the sun felt that day he could tell you. It always felt like he could time travel when he thought of a memory. He never told anybody about his ability not even his Jii but he always felt like they already knew. The glares he got from them was it cause he could remember everything and they couldn't was that why they didn't like him. He thought about it every day.

A 7 year old Naruto was currently walking back home from the academy. It hadn't been a good day he got beat in taijutsu by kiba, then his ramen fall cause some kid bumped into him. Not to mention he got in trouble because of that random kid. Mizuki-sensei made him stay for 30 minutes for something that wasn't his fault. Today just wasn't his day.

he was thinking of going to visit his Jii but decided against it. The hokage was always busy after academy days were over something about ninja missions and he didn't want to interrupt. As he kept walking home he decided to look towards his idol the fourth hokage. He always felt something when looking at the fourths carved face. He always felt like his was connected to the fourth someway, somehow he didn't know why but he always felt like he was. As he looked towards the mountain something changed his entire location switched,It was just like when he was remembering something. He watched as he saw the fourth looked at him with a grin which looked oddly like his own. "Be back in a flash." He heard the man say before he vanished in a flash of yellow light.

Moment it ended he got bumped by a random civilian. "Watch it you brat." He heard the man say while walking away. He didn't respond he stayed there thinking about what he had just seen. Whatever had just happened felt like his imagination and reality at the same time. He knew it couldn't be true the fourth appearing in one of his memories it had to be fake. They were told that the fourth was the first to fight the nine tails the moment it appeared in the village. Whatever he just seen definitely could not of happened it must be his mind trying to mess him up right but why would something like that appear out of nowhere. The more he thought about it the more he felt the memory was true but at the same time he felt it was false. Then he thought what was the fourth doing that day. Moment that thought came to mind he ran towards the library. He ran straight to the doors and heard the chunin at the door tell him to stop but he didn't he ran till he seen the history section.

He looked through all the books and searched till he seen it. "The day of The kyuubi." He read the title. He didn't know why he was even trying to prove rather or not the vision of memory was true or false he just needed to know what was the fourth doing that day. As he read through the moment repeated through his mind. Then he found it page 10 paragraph 3. He read out loud. "The fourth was the first shinobi seen on the battlefield against the kyuubi. But he left to prepare the Jutsu the would end the battle he wasn't seen back till it was an hour later by then the village had taken massive damage." He stopped and taught that this confirmed it whatever he saw was fake. It must of been spoiled milk playing jokes on him. At least that's what his brain said it yet his heart said different. Deciding what he read put the vision to bed, he went home.

When he got back to his little apartment it happened again the same vision. This repeated for a month. It happened everywhere he went he seen it over and over again no matter what. Then finally it stopped he had gone the entire yesterday and today without it and his was finally back to his usual loud self no longer sleep deprived. Then it happened again this time different from the first. He had fallen asleep just to see the figure of the kyuubi trying to kill him. He couldn't move his body had no response. he couldn't even feel fear but still he could feel fear he couldn't understand it. Right when he felt his life flash before his eyes two people jumped in front of him shelding him from the attack. He could see the clothes of the fourth on the man but couldn't see the face of the woman judging from the outline. The vision seemed to vanish as quick as it came He then saw himself face to face with a monster with red stiles eyes looking down on him with a wild grin on its face, and the only thing standing between them a gate.

He woke up in a cold sweat that night he never went back to sleep too much things on his mind. Unlike the first dream or vision what every you called it this never repeated throughout the day only at night. And the end always seemed to advance every night that monster would have a different expression on he never knew why. He would spend the day spacing out always wondering what's wrong with him. He didn't want to ask HokageJii what if he didn't like him anymore after he told him about the visions. Would the hokage start thinking he a monster just like everyone else. He couldn't even begin to think about it. So he had endured through it all a whole year visions switching back and forth and every time getting somehow clearer. But he could always feel the gaps between them, he could always feel if it was somehow missing a beginning, a middle, or an end.

He didn't know how but in the last year the visions had felt like it became a part of him like it was something missing that he had finally received. He just couldn't understand what the hell was going on in his brain, was his imagination going off the wall, was he going crazy or those these happen to everyone. Life really wasn't going will for naruto but today made it even weirder. It was two days before his birthday he had fallen asleep and was currently having no visions. Then he saw himself in front of a gate just like in his visions but no red eyes were being seen. Then a humongous fox with nine tails appeared right behind the gate with a grin on its face. He could feel the fox staring straight into his soul.

"What the heck are you." Naruto said while shaking the fear in his voice could be heard from miles away.

**The fox looked at him then the fox flashes a grin. "I'm the great kyuubi the one that killed your parents. The one that destroyed your village." The fox said then it felt like it grinned more.**

"But you should be died the fourth he killed you. There's no way that you could still be alive, it's impossible." He said

"**You stupid human. You must not know that I can't be killed. I've been alive before this world was started I'm immortal." A moment of silence filled the swear. Then the fox started again."You wanna know how the fourth stopped me." He didn't wait for naruto to respond he didn't even wait for him to breath. "He sealed me inside of your. Your own father didn't like you. He rather you live with me in your gut for your entire life. Tell me don't you hate them like I do." **

Moment the kyuubi finished talking everything sinked, started sinking the visions he were real they were his memories that he couldn't remember till now. Then it happened again but this time from the start. He opened his eyes to see himself between both of his parents. They were all inside a hug with tears going down his father's face. He was soon put back down near his mother but then felt someone grab him he looked and started straight into the one eye of a masked man. He was thrown into the eye before being caught by his dad and flashing away.

Then a repeat of the first memory happened that's when naruto realize this was the memory's his was missing coming into one. He was then saw that same flash but this time it was both his parents inside the flash. For the next hour of that day he was cuddled around his mother. He saw his father appear again. Him and his mother were taken away to outside the village. He looked around and spotted the kyuubi. His father ran through hand signs and soon a large foggy man with white hair and a tanto in his mouth. He watched as the events of the kyuubi being sealed repeated. Then the infamous part where his parents were killed before his eyes happened again but this time there was more they last words were said to him before the seal completed and they died.

Naruto looked towards the kyuubi tears were going down his face and his throat felt like there was a lump in it. "Fuck you, you did this to me my family is gone cause of you. I could never hate them like You, you stupid overgrown fox they loved me they cared about me you just care about getting out. Mark my words you shall never get out as long as I'm the one your sealed in you hear." All he heard was silence before he was sent back out to the world.

Naruto looked at the sealing he had too much emotions for a 7 almost 8 year old to handle. But yet he could understand one thing. "I'll make you both proud mom, dad. I'll become the son you always wanted." He said before deciding to stay awake for the rest of the night.

**And that's a wrap that's all I'm doing with my stories for this week I'm try to start posting one chapter for each story next week just like this week. But anyway, tell me what you think of this idea of a story, anyway hope you enjoy and read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay new chapter I'm mostly going to start updating only one or two stories a week now, so anyway hope you enjoy. **

_**Author Note: I wanna give naruto a bloodline but I don't want to at the same time. So I'm putting up a poll between fuinjutsu (hirsian) or bloodlines or no bloodline at all on my profile.**_

**Chapter: 1 : Paths that met**

"Summer break 2 months. 2 months to make you proud dad, you and mom." Naruto said to the face of the fourth, before running off towards his destination training ground 0 aka the only training ground academy student can use. He had just went through probably the best and worst academy year of his life. He had spent half of the school year wondering if he should tell Hokage-Jiji about what he found out, wondering how he could make his late parents proud.

Which led to the worst grades he ever had. Then he realized something who would be proud with a dead last as a son, he Definitely wouldn't. So He had started trying to learn what he had missed which was a lot and it was possible the most boring thing he ever had to do but it worked out he was no longer the dead last, he was now ahead of Shikamaru. It wasn't anything special and all but hey it was improvement. But this summer he wouldn't stop training till he was the strongest in his class or at least top 5(you can't just be the strongest in 2 months). With that last thought he added a quick burst of speed to his sprint and finally reached training ground 0.

Dropping his belongings he started stretching. He was getting ready for what he called the naruto training special. (Which he spent the last week of the academy thinking of). He immediately started running 5 laps around the training ground. Which he finished without losing a lot of energy. He went towards the training dummies and started the next exercise 100 kicks, 100 punches, then it would be kunai and shrunken training. Halfway through the 100 kicks he was greeted by a kid his age with what was possible the biggest eyebrows he's had ever seen in his life. He could even swear he seen them move.

"Yosh! Hello ummmm"

"Naruto. My names Naruto."

"Hello Naruto, My name is Rock Lee." The Kid that looked around his age said.

"Sup Lee." Naruto said back. He wasn't used to people coming forward to talk to him,they usually stay away from him for a reason he didn't know.

"It's good to finally see another person using this training ground. I thought I would be the only person to ever be here."

"Yeah I thought everyone else just trained with their parents or clan." He said. "Hey lee you look around my age why haven't I seen you at the academy before." The kid was a little taller than himself and looked around the same age so he should of been in the same class right?

"You must be in a younger class than me. I'm going to start my fourth year in the academy when it opens back up in the fall time." Lee said

"I'm starting my third year next year, and I'm trying to become the top of my class or at least top 5." Naruto said.

"I to I'm trying to become a better student. Say Naruto seeing as we both are trying to improve do you want to train together." Lee said

"Sure it would be great to train with someone that's older and you always get better when someone helping. Say do you wanna have a spar to you know just understand each other's skills and level." Naruto asked

"Definitely let's have the spar right now." Lee said while automatically in the academy stance, which was soon followed by naruto. "The safeword is leaf if you want to give up." He said which got him a nod from naruto.

No words were exchanged as both students charged toward the other. Lee reached first and sent a kick towards naruto head which was blocked but sent him skidding back.

'His kicks are strong enough to just send me back like that, he must work on taijutsu a lot I can't use any weapons just gonna have to push through.' Naruto thought before sprinting forward. Almost like a repeat of last time Lee went for another kick to the head but naruto went under and landed a punch straight to his gut sending lee back. Wasting no time Naruto charged forward again but was sent back by a punch from lee, which was soon followed up by a kick to the stomach putting him straight on his back.

"Leaf." Naruto said, he hadn't expected Lee to hit like a literally truck he expected someone a bit stronger than him but the spar was just like every time he went against sasuke.

"It was a good fight Naruto." Lee said with an outstretched hand to naruto.

Naruto took the hand. "I never expected you to be so strong you have to be the top of the class right." He said to the bushy browed kid.

"No sadly I'm only an average student." Lee said with a look of disappointment. "I've been trying to become one of the top but I can't seem to break out of being an average student."

"But how are you that strong, if your just an average student shouldn't the gap between be closer between you and me?" Naruto asked.

"It's because I can't use ninjutsu I'm the second in taijutsu, average in learning from textbooks but I'm deadlast in ninjutsu. I've spent all my time in taijutsu that's why the gap seems like it was larger than it should have been, " Lee said.

"Ohhh,I'm kind of a deadlast in my class, worst in ninjutsu, worst in learning subjects, I'm only average at taijutsu." Naruto said.

"Hey I'm pretty sure that if you try you could definitely be the strongest and smartest in your class, you would no longer be the deadlast instead you would be a name feared." He said while giving Naruto a thumbs up.

"Thanks Lee….. We should probably start training again can't become stronger if we're just standing around right." Naruto said.

"Your right. Naruto if you don't mind can we use my training strategies." Lee asked.

"Definitely, after all your stronger it makes way more sense."

"Alright let's start with 10 laps around the whole field. Then we can run them on our hands." Lee said before rushing straight into a sprint which was soon followed by Naruto.

**Line break **

"It's getting late. We should come back here tomorrow to finish training." Lee said.

"Definitely, same time as today." He said which got a nod from Lee. "Okay see you tomorrow." Naruto said while he started running off.

"See You tomorrow." Lee responded before running off towards wherever he was going.

'So this is it this is how having a friend feels like it feels nice, no wonder people have a lot of them I would want a lot too.' Naruto thought before running off towards the hokage tower.

**Line break **

The third hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen was just finishing the last batch of paperwork when he's unofficial grandson popped into the hokage office.

"Naruto it's always a pleasure to see you, how have you been doing." The third said

"Jiji, there something I got to tell you it's very important, can we talk in private." Naruto said.

Doing a quick hand gestures the anbu in his room left the office and went to wait for their next signal. "You can tell me what you have to say."

"I-i-i-i know who my parents are." Naruto said leaving a shocked sarutobi looking at him in awe.

"And who are they Naruto?" He said. He had to play it cool he didn't want Naruto hating him after this.

"The fourth hokage and Kushina Uzumaki." He said

"Your correct Naruto, but I have a question who told you it was them?" The third asked he had to find out who he must ki- I mean give them a talk.

"I found out myself." He said " I started seeing them In My memories, I started seeing the day I was born."

'Photographic memory I see.'he thought. "Naruto did you see everything that happened that day." To which he got a nod. 'We could finally solve what happened that day.' The third thought. "Naruto can you please explain to me what happened that day."

**Line break**

'So that's it. A masked man with the sharingan interrupted the seal.' "Thank you Naruto, I have one more question do you know what happened to The kyuubi?" It was a stupid question to ask but hey maybe he didn't know.

"Yeah dad he put the kyuubi in me."

"That is also true. Naruto i'll drop by tomorrow We'll check if your parents had anything left over for you anything for you to inherit."

"Thanks Jiji. I'll see you tomorrow." He said while walking towards the door.

"Goodbye Naruto."moment he left the third atomically went into thinking. 'I'll have to tell Kakashi and jiraiya about this. But if the man delayed minato years ago he must of gotten stronger by now, if he acts again my age might just catch me. The only two that could possibly have a chance is Jiryia and Kakashi But Kakashi hasn't trained in years… Wait.' He automatically started writing a letter to jiraiya. "Anbu" He said and all instantly appeared. "Tell Kakashi I need to see him tomorrow."

"Hai hokage-sama." They said before disappearing.

Biting his thumb then Running through hand signs the third summoned a messenger monkey(or ape). "Give this to the toads." He said the summon give a nod before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

**And cut. This chapter was shorter than I wanted it to be but it was more of a base for the next 2-3 chapters of the academy and Kakashi journey. Anyway hope you enjoy and read and review.**

**Authors Note: If you can vote please on the poll it would be nice so I can plan this out more and have a chapter up sooner than usual.**


	3. Chapter 3

I will be rewriting all my stories on my new account Just another random dude check over there for when the re makes start.


End file.
